Cameron Skeen
''Wrestling Company'' Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment (XWE) https://archive.is/20131014004339/img132.imageshack.us/img132/3238/1304857404mkf2.gif *XWE Website *XWE Forum ''Wrestling Bio'' Wrestler Name: Cameron Skeen Wrestling Style: Hardcore, Highflying Hometown: Nashville Tennessee Age: 24 (07/03/1982) Height: 6'0 Weight: 210 pounds Alignment: Heel Favorite Move: Drop kick, Flying Knee Finisher 1: Transaction (Alabama Slam) Finisher 2: 615 (Curb Stomp on a chair) Entrance Music: Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold Ring Attire: Black silk pants with Skeen going down the side. with a sleeve less red shirt Xtra Info: None at the Moment Start of Life Cameron Skeen was born July 3, 1982 in Nashville, TN. Cameron has 1 brother, Slayden Kennemore. Cameron still wonders at this day why his last name is diffenent from his family. His fathers name is Chad Kennemore and mom, Dusty Kennemore. Cameron played baseball and soccer as a young kid and always wanted to wrestle. Every time he went to Knoxville to vistit his Great Grandfather he was watching wrestling and Cameron thought it was so cool. Cameron's dad didn't like wrestling, he thought it was to brutal for 2 people to get in a square and beat each other up. Once Cameron started High School Chad told Cameron Imma let anymore. Cameron kept training and working out and went to a few tryouts for some wrestling leagues. No one wanted him until June 19, 2006 when Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment offered him a contract after his tryout. Cameron trained with XWE for 3 months and then made his debut in the ring, And still to this day Cameron's dad still supports him. Hardcore Newcomer Cameron debut on September 21st, 2006 losing to a DQ. It was Cameron vs. Brady and Cameron went about half way and exploded with a chair to Brady's head and lost. Shane Mcmahon saw a new kind of talent not having many hardcore superstars doing something like that and came out the next week handing Cameron Skeen the title. Well Chris Jericho didn't like the fact that Cameron was getting the title with out a fight, and being only his first match. Cameron battled Chris for 2 weeks but then Chris was off the roster. The title was still vacant and Alexander Nash wanted. Alexander and Cameron fought in some of the most brutal matches XWE has ever seen. They went though parking lot brawls, first blook, and much more. Cameron and Alex faced off for the title for the first time December 6 at XWE Avenged and Cameron won in the Hardcore best 2 out 3 falls. Cameron dominated for the rest of the year in to the year of 07. Alex would not stop and kept coming back for more. Cameron kept the title all of January. Finally it all ended at XWE Insurrexion when Alex won in a triple threat hell in a cell match in February. Taking some time off After Cameron's brutal hell in the cell match Cameron left XWE and took a break from wrestling. Cameron's first month out of the business he did nothing but be lazy. He had worked hard and thought he should just rest and sit around. He watched XWE every week watching the storylines and everything. Only a month and a half out of XWE he thought about coming back. Cameron began training in his gym and thinking off big ideas on his come back. 3 months out of the business he... Redemtion Return Cameron made his return during the Alexander vs. Christopher Cooke in the Hardcore Championship Ladder Match. Cameron's music blasted in the middle of the match and the fans went wild. The Announcers couldn't believe it. Cameron came to the ring, and everyone thought Alexander better get out of the ring. Everyone thought Cameron was coming for his title but no. Cameron took out Christopher and helped Alex win and retain his title. Cameron didn't stop there. Cameron and Alex kept beating on Christopher making sure he wasn't going to be able to come for the title anytime soon. Cameron celebrated with Alex and walked backstage leaving the fans and everyone else confused. Title History 1x Hardcore Champion Category:Wrestlers